Beyond the veil
by draddog
Summary: What if when Sirius fell though the veil he didn’t die but went to an alternate reality. A reality where he is not a wanted criminal but a hero, one where Lily and James were still alive. A place he has always wanted to be.........with his friends.
1. though the veil

**Beyond the veil**

**1**

**To the other side**

Disclaimer – no matter how much I wish for it, JK still owns it all. Except Harry's sister and Lupin's son. But I haven't got names for them yet.

Summery – What if when Sirius fell though the veil he didn't die but went to an alternate reality. A reality where he is not a wanted criminal but a hero, one where Lily and James were still alive. A place he has always wanted to be…with his friends.

          I ducked Bellatrix's spell and laughed at her. "Come on you can do better then that!" I yelled, my voice echoed around the whole room.

          She shot another spell at me and it hit me square in the chest. The laughter hadn't died from my face, my eyes widened in shock. It felt like forever, I was just falling, I saw everyone look at me. I didn't hit the floor, I fell though the veil. I knew it was over but all I could think about was Harry. It went all black. I saw nothing. _So this is what it's like to be dead. _I thought.

          I shot out of the veil and though the ministry, I went right above London and flew away from it. After about 5 minutes in saw Godric's hallow. I flew right though the front door and into the kitchen. I didn't know what had just happened, because I was standing in front of Harry. This house was beautiful. I walked over to Harry. He was sitting at the table doing his homework. "Harry." I said walking up to him.

          Harry's head stop up and looked around. "Who's there?" He asked looking confused.

          "It's me Sirius."

          "Who?"

          James walked into the room. "You alright Harry?"

          "Yeah, I'm just hearing things." He said with a little chuckle.

          "You're not hearing things." I said.

          James looked around a bit confused. "Padfoot?"

          "Yep, here Prongs. Can't you see me? I'm standing right behind Harry."

          James looked round and saw nothing. Harry jumped out of his seat and ran over to his dad. While they were looking at where Sirius said he was a hand and a torso appeared. Harry let out a scream and Lily came running in. when she saw this she pulled out her wand and stood in front of Harry. "Don't worry Lils; I'm not going to hurt him." I said sitting down.

          Once I had fully appeared I just sat there looking at them. They all looked great, they really suited each other. They were all just staring at me. "Boo." I said slowly.

          They all jumped and I just laughed my head off. Lupin walked into the room followed closely by a little boy about the age of 8. Lupin stopped dead in his tracks. "Aren't ghosts supposed to be see through." Lupin asked no one in particular.

          "Yeah they are." I replied.

          "Then why can't we see through you?"

          "Well, I guessing because I'm not a ghost, but that's just a wild guess."

          "Sounds like him, Moony; he's a bit more sarcastic."

          "Well, I don't like to break your little chat but where the hell am I?"

"We'll tell you but afterwards you have to promise to tell us how you got here." Lily said.

"Sure Lils."

We all sat down and Harry took Lupin's kid out to the garden to play. "Well there was this prophecy made about Harry and Voldemort. Well Voldemort came to kill Harry but he came while we were having a party. The party was to celebrate Albus' birthday. All of a sudden death eaters came poring in from each direction. We managed to stop them but we found out who their target was. It was Harry. Voldemort went straight for him. Albus and frank Longbottem manage to push him away and he retreated. We knew straight away that Wormtail had betrayed us and sold us off to Voldemort. Sirius, well you went after him and saw him in a street full of muggles. He blew up the street but you managed to stop him from getting away, you were about to kill him when 20 or so ministry workers appeared on the scene. They were arresting him when he pulled put one of their wands and used the killing curse on you while your back was turned, you dodged it and made sure he got a really good sentence. He got 50 years with no bail, for being a death eater and using the killing curse." She said.

"Wow. Different." Was all I could say.

"That's not all." James butted in. "We left Harry with Lily's best friend but she turned out to be a death eater. You went around to see her and about to kill Harry was Voldemort. You duelled with him and you died protecting Harry. We got there just as he killed you. He went to kill Harry but the curse rebounded upon him instead, and Harry was left with just that scar. For your actions you received order of Merlin 1st class. Now it's your turn to talk."

"As I promised." I said, and I told them everything about Lily dying protecting Harry and everyone thought it was him. He told them how he killed Wormtail in the street. How he went to Azkaban. Also what happened in the room.

"So you've been looking out for my son."

"Yeah."

"Thanks Padfoot."

A little girl came downstairs and ran up to her mum and showed her the picture she just drew. "Well done Amy, now I would like you to meet someone." Lily said picking up the little girl. "This is uncle Sirius." Lily said pointing at me.

"Uncey Siri." The little girl giggled.

"Go and get your brother for me please."

"Kay, mummy."

"So how old is she?" I asked.

"Almost 9." James said proudly.

Harry came in moments later followed by that other boy. "Yes, you wanted me mum?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I would like you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"This is your uncle Sirius. Your dads best friend in school. They called him Padfoot."

"So he's Padfoot. He doesn't live up to the legend."

"What legend?" I asked.

"The famous Marauders of course."

"Yes, we really left our mark on that school, didn't Prongs?"

"Yep, good old days."

They both laughed. Lily made them shut up after a while. "Sirius this is Jamie, he is Remus' son. He's 8, and not a werewolf"

"So what year are you in Harry?"

"I'm starting my 6th this year. That's a point, mum we have to go Diagon alley tomorrow."

"Ok, well it's late, off to bed kids." Lily said.

Me, Lily, James and Remus spent all night talking and at about 1 in the morning Amy came down complaining about the noise and said she couldn't sleep because of it, so we all went to bed. They were kind enough to let me have the guest room. After a couple of minutes I fell asleep realising that I was in my perfect heaven. I had my friends back.


	2. visiting dubledore

          Nychick8990 and fun4ever here you go, the next chapter.

          The reader of books – I have always wanted that as well, that is why I have made this story. It also shows what Harry would have if his parents were still alive. I'm glad you like it.

          I woke up the next day expecting to find myself in my own room and to find another boring day ahead, but when I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a comfortable 4 poster bed with the sound of kids coming from the garden. I got up and had a shower. Once I had finished that I got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. I sat at the table and Lily brought over some coffee for me. "Thanks Lils." I said.

          "Don't worry about it, what have you got planned for today?"

          "I thought I might go into Diagon alley and get some new clothes."

          "You can't go out."

          "Why not?"

          "Everybody thinks you're dead and dead people don't just pop up one day and go shopping."

          "I'm going to have to see Dumbledore then."

          "I've got nothing planned for today so I'll come with you."

          "Thanks, but people will see us walking up to Hogwarts."

          "No, we'll floo to Dumbledore's office."

          I finished my breakfast and played a little bit of quidditch with Harry and Jamie and then me and Lily went inside. I walked over to the fire place and put a bit of floo powder in. I stepped into the fire. "Hogwarts, headmaster's office." I said.

          I started spinning and then stepped out of the fire and into the office. It was exactly like it was back home. Behind me Lily popped up into the fire place. "Albus, Albus." She called out.

          The bookcase moved aside. "I'm here Lily." Dumbledore said walking behind his desk.

          "Albus, this is Sirius Black."

          "Well this defiantly is a surprise. But how?"

          "I'll answer that." I said to Lily.

          I told Dumbledore all about the fight at the department of mysteries and about how I went flying through the veil. I told him in a bit more detail then what I told Lily. Once I had finished he just sat there and said nothing. "Well?" I said looking at him.

          "Strange, well first people need to know that you are back alive."

          "Yeah, it would be nice to be able to walk the streets after 16 years."

          Dumbledore wrote a letter and stuck his head into the fire place after muttering something. He put his hand in it and then got out of the fire place with no letter in his hand. "Ok, tomorrow I think you will be able to go out, but for today I think you should spend some time with Harry because he doesn't know you and you are his godfather."

          "That's a good idea."

          "Also, Voldemort has risen again and all of his death eaters are scared of you, they all think you had something to do with his loss of power. Also if Voldemort sees you he will think that he didn't succeed in killing you. So I would like to ask you if you would want to join the order of the phoenix."

          "Yeah I'd love to; I was a member of it where I came from."

          "At least I don't have to explain what it is."

          "Well I'll see you at the next meeting, for now I'm going to go and spend time with Harry."

          I flooed back to Lily's house and borrowed Remus' broom. Me, Harry, Jamie, and James played some quidditch. It was me and Harry verse James and Jamie. We were winning 130-60 and Harry scored the next goal. "Harry, you know you are as good as your father at playing quidditch."

          "Thanks, I play for the Gryffindor team, I'm seeker."

          "That's great; I never made the team when I was at school. Your dad was chaser."

          We carried on playing once we had had enough we got off our brooms and went inside. Me and Harry had won 350-200. We had dinner and then me and Harry sat down on our own and talked about each other. He seemed really happy about having me around. It was great; I learnt a lot of things about him. The day came to a slow close and we all went to bed.

          The next day it all changed. I went down to breakfast to Harry jumping up and down. I just gave a little laugh and sat down. I sat down and drank the coffee Lily gave me. She put a daily prophet in front of me and I picked it up and looked at the front page. I dropped my cup and it smashed on the floor. "I know, it's great isn't it Sirius?" Lily asked.

          "Yeah, can I go out now?"

          "Yes, you can take Harry to Diagon alley if you want to?"

          "Ye…yeah, I'd love to."

          I re-read the article on the front page.

_Sirius Black, alive not dead._

_In a letter sent to the minister yesterday by Albus Dumbledore it stated that Sirius Black is indeed not dead but alive and well, he is at the moment living with the Potter's. He is said to have just appeared at the Potter's house one night._

The rest was just a blur, I couldn't believe it, and I could go out. I had never felt so happy. I quickly finished my breakfast and then called up to Harry. "Hurry up Harry."

          "Coming." He called back.

          I waited for what felt like forever. Finally he came down. "Took your time."

          "It was only 5 minutes."

          "Ok, ok, let's go."

          We put a bit of floo powder in the fire and flooed to the leaky cauldron. As soon as I got out of the fire place the whole place quietened down. People just starred at me. Harry stood up next to me. "Hi." I said.

          After I said that people got up and huddled around us and bombarded us with questions. "Please, I'd like to spend a nice day shopping with my godson. If you want to know what happened then read the prophet." I said when they all stopped talking to listen to my answers. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'll give an interview tomorrow. Please just leave me along until then."

          The people around us walked back to their tables and we went out the back and opened the way to Diagon alley. It looked just as great as the first time I saw it. We walked to Gringotts being stopped a lot. We took a carriage down to my vault. I took out over a 1000 galleons. "Ok now to my vault." Harry said.

          "No Harry. I'm buying all of your school things."

          "Why?"

          "Because I haven't seen you in 15 years."

          "Ok, your choice, thanks."

          "Also, 16 years worth of presents."

          "Ok, this is going to be fun."

          Once we got out of Gringotts we looked around. "So, what type of broom have you got?"

          "A Nimbus 2000."

          "What is the latest broom?"

          "Still the firebolt, they haven't been able to make a better broom since it."

          "Ok, do you want one?"

          Harry's face lit up. "Yes." He said sounding so happy.

          "Let's go and get one then."

          We walked to quality Quidditch supplies. I brought Harry the firebolt broomstick and then we went outside. "Ok, do you have an owl?" I asked Harry.

          "No, only JJ, James Jr. He's the family owl. Dad named him. He doesn't answer to anything else."

          I just burst out laughing. "Ok, let's go and get you an owl."

          We went and got Harry a nice snow white owl which he called Hedwig. (A/N – he grew up as a wizard so he didn't meet Hagrid in the middle of the ocean.) We went and got him some other thing to cause mischief at Hogwarts and then got his school things. We then flooed back to Godric hollow. Once we got back we went flying around on our brooms. Harry won all the races but I didn't care, he looked so happy. At the end of the day we all went to bed feeling happy about the day's events.


	3. harry's birthday

          Chprincess – I'm glad you like the way I've kept Sirius alive. I glad you liked the story.

          Motif – I realise that I spelt it wrong, but that is the only thing I am changing. I'm glad you like this story.

          Allied-inspiration, Innocent Rogue – I have changed the e and I around and they are now in the right place. Also Voldemort is at large, so if your best friend who is meant to be dead just pops back alive, you will be suspicious about it. I know I would. Also Harry will be different because he grew up with his parents. But at least you like it.

          True story – I have no idea what that is meant to mean, it was just, I can't even explain what it was, but I'm glad you've read the story. Also could you please tell me what that is meant to mean.

          KLLRS – Ok, AU may be like that but if it was it wouldn't make a good story will it, but you were right about 1 thing, it is my story so it goes my way. Also AU doesn't mean everything is reversed, it just means that some thing went wrong. Thanks for the review anyway.

          The Reader of Books – hey thanks for the review, I felt the warm fuzzy feeling as well (it was a joke by the way), thanks for that, I would have kept James as a chaser and not put him as seeker.

          nychick8990 – thanks for the review, I would have died of boredom as well. Here's your update.

          Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Also when I post a chapter for my other story I always get a review for this one. And I know it says four chapters but there is only three. I had to post the second chapter twice to get it to come up so that's why it says four chapters but really there is only three. Also I am looking for a Beta if anybody is interested. And it is for all of my stories not just this one. But I'm only carrying on with my HP ones. Anyway on with the story.

          I woke up the next day to find a 16 year old boy jumping up and down on my bed. I groaned and told him clear off, but I said it more harshly. I turned over and tried to go back to sleep. But a little boy and girl came and decided to help Harry wake me up. I pulled my wand out from underneath my pillow and made all 3 of them float. "Weeeeeee, I'm a little birdie." Amy said while floating there.

          James, Lily and Remus walked in. I lowered the kids. "Alright who tried to wake Sirius?" James said.

          "It was Harry." Amy and Jamie said together.

          "Uncle Siri made me fly like a birdie." Amy said looking happy.

          "And is uncle Siri awake?" James asked Amy.

          "No." I said throwing the covers over my head.

          "Well we'll just have to wake him won't we." James laughed picking up Amy.

          James threw Amy onto me and she crawled up the bed until she was sitting on my chest. "Uncle Siri, wake up please. It's very boring without you." She said with a cheeky grin on her face.

          Before I could answer she had jumped off the bed and grabbed the covers. She ran out the room and downstairs. I groaned and then got out of bed. Everybody was laughing so I ran downstairs and chased Amy. I was chasing her while she was running around the kitchen table. I finally caught her and got my covers back. Once I took them off her she went upstairs crying. When I got back up to my room everybody was laughing while Amy threw my pillows out of the window. "It's not funny. All I want to do is sleep." I moaned.

          I threw my covers on the bed. "Here you go have them." I said and I walked into Amy's room. I was climbing into her bed. "Sirius don't she wets the…"

          He didn't get to finish what he was saying as I got into the bed and laid down. I jumped up straight away and found my arse wet from the wet patch on the bed. "It's going to be one of those days." I said sighing.

          I walked downstairs and made my self a really strong cup of coffee. Harry walked in still laughing. He made himself a glass of orange and sat down next to me. "Sirius, what type of tricks did you get up to at school?" Harry said putting down his drink and looking at me.

          "Well we were good boys until our second year. Our first prank was to make the Bludgers chase all the Slytherins around the school, and we managed to get away with that one. But our best prank was when we got the house elves to put my special potion into the Slytherin's drinks and when they drank it they all got up, cleared their throats and sang a song one after the other. Me put it so they dedicated the song to the person they love. What was funny was that most of them even Snape dedicated it to your mum. Also professor Levans tried to reverse the effects and make them stop but she ended up singing one as well. She dedicated hers to professor Flitwich. It was so funny. We didn't get a detention for it since it was our last day. Professor McGonagall gave us 50 points each while she was meant to be punishing us. It was the best day of my life. Why did you want to know?" I explained.

          "I just wanted to see if they were as good as mine."

          "Are they better?"

          "Yeah, once at the end of Transfiguration I magically unscrewed the tops of all the Slytherin's ink bottles. All of their work was messed up. They had nothing to revise from, and this was 2 weeks before the OWL's."

          "Wow, why didn't I think of that."

          "How did you make that potion, I want to use that one once we win the house cup this year."

          "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" James and Lily shouted as they walked in with the kids and Remus.

          All of Harry's presents were laid out on the table. He looked at them and dived in. he got loads of gifts. He got defence books from all of his school mates. From Remus he got a set of Quidditch balls. From Lily he got a MP3 player and a PC. From James he got a signed wasps robe and a wasp's ticket which allowed him to go and see the players after the match. And from me he got all the presents we bought in Diagon alley.

          All in all he got about 35 presents. "Harry, I also have something else to give you." I said putting my hand into my robe.

          "What is it?"

          I pulled out a little box and handed it to him. "Sirius that better not be the thing I gave back to you yesterday." James said with serious look on his face.

          "Sorry but I wanted him to have it."

          Harry opened the box and inside was a set of keys. "Harry, your dad looked after it for me for 15 years. And now it's yours but you're not allowed to fly it without me until you are 17. It's in the shed for you."

          "Sirius I told you not to give it to him." James said.

          "Come on Prongs, its not like he's going to drive it on his own, it still needs my wands to work."

          "And it is going to stay that way."

          "Alright."

Later that day

          "How long until Harry gets back?" Lily asked while we set out the things for his party.

          "Less then an hour." James said running into the room with some decorations.

          "Who's coming?" I asked.

          "Remus, Jamie, Zara, she's Remus' girlfriend and Jamie's mum, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, they are Harry's friends, Tuesday is going to be here with Emma." Lily explained.

          "Wow, I ain't seen Zara and Tuesday since our 7th year."

          "Yeah, Zara is going to be happy to see you, but I'd stay away from Tuesday if I was you."

          "Why?"

          "She is not happy that you got her pregnant and then go and get yourself killed."

          "How old is Emma?"

          "She is 7, but her other daughter is 14, she was 5 months pregnant when you died. Her name is Kay."

          "Oh boy, this day is going from bad to worse."

          Lily just laughed when someone apperated onto the back porch. Lily opened the door and Zara walked in with Jamie. Zara was quite short about 5'6, she had long black hair which came down to the middle of her back. She had chocolate brown eyes, and a tanned body. She had a strong English accent but was Portuguese. "Uncle Siri." Jamie yelled as he ran up to me.

          I scooped the kid into my arms and walked over to Zara. I gave Jamie back to her. "Hi Zara." I said.

          "ALRIGHT LILY WHERE IS HE!?" Came an angry voice from the front door.

          "Bye Zara." I said and disapperated away.

          I apperated into Lily's parents home. "Hello." I called out.

          A little kid followed by a big kid ran around the corner and into my leg. "Uncle Siri." Amy said. "What you doing here?"

          "Mummy was busy so I came and picked you up." I told Amy.

          "Tuesday turned up didn't she." Harry said looking at me with a smile on his face.

          "Yeah she did. How'd you know?"

          "Come on, she said that if you ever turned up she would skin you alive. And she has said that for about 14 years."

          "Ok kids. Before we get home I need to tell you something."

          "Yeah uncle Siri."

          "If you see me along with Auntie Tuesday please come over and start talking to me."

          "Ok." Amy said.

          "No can do. I'm going to sit back and watch." Harry said.

          I pulled out a stick from my pocket and we all touched a bit of it and we were whisked away. We landed in a dark room. "I wonder why the lights are off." I said sarcastically.

          "They do this every year, I know it's a…" Harry said before he was interrupted by everyone shouting happy birthday.

          The party was really good. I caught up with Zara and it was easy to avoid Tuesday. I went up to the table to get another beer. I looked around the room and I noticed that Harry was missing. I heard a laugh from under the table. I lifted up the cloth and took a peek. Sitting under the table with a beer was Harry and Jamie. "Hi." Harry said with a guilty look.

          I crawled under the table and sat with them. "So, what are you two up to?" I asked.

          "Mum won't let us have beer so we stole two." Harry said with a grin on his face. "You're not going to tell her are you?"

          "No, don't be silly. I never listened to my mum." I said back.

          "Well, I don't want to risk getting another beer, in case mum saw me, so can you get us some?"

          "Ok, on one condition."

          "What?"

          "Tuesday doesn't know about me hiding here."

          Harry thought about it for a second. "Deal."

          We shook hands and I went out and got two beers. The lights went out again and Lily brought in a massive cake. Everybody sung happy birthday to Harry and when the light went back on he walked up to the cake and blew out the candles. I was really enjoying the party until Lily gave me a death glare which told me she saw Harry with the beer. Harry walked back over to me. "So what did you wish for?" I asked.

          "I wished for mum not to kill me." He said.

          "What? Just you."

          "Too bad Siri."

          Somebody cleared their throat behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Tuesday. "Hi." I said.

          "Hi, is that all you can say after 14 bloody years, you left me with our kid to look after on my own, and all you…" She started a speech.

          "Uncle Siri, can you get me a drink please?" Amy said running up to me.

          "Can you get your mum to get it Amy?" Tuesday asked.

          "No, I want uncle Siri to get it for me."

          "Ok, come on then." I said.

          We walked away towards the drink table. "Did I do well uncle Siri?" Amy asked.

          "You did great." I said.

          The rest of the night went really well, I didn't see Tuesday; I spent a lot of time getting Harry and his friends drunk. All in all it was a nice night.

A/N – I know I said that Jamie was about 7, and that is very young for someone to start drinking, but I was that age when I was steeling drinks from party's, so I see nothing wrong with it. I would have wrote more but it is 10 past 2 in the morning and I am having a lot of difficulty seeing the keyboard. Hope you enjoyed it. Please be nice enough to review. Bye.


	4. job finding

aquariusbaby205 – I'm glad you like it; also the spelling mistakes and stuff are now my Beta's fault, not mine. Only joking, it's still my fault but my Beta will correct them for me.

nychick8990 – ah my lovely Beta, thank you for taking the job but sorry I won't be using you YET. Since my computer is down I will need to update as much as possible, so sorry. I love Amy too, she is just so cute. Also yeah I liked Uncle Siri so I kept with it. I was only meant to use it once, but I loved it so I used it more. Here's your update.

Sirius is cute (anonymous) – I glad you find it funny.

The reader of books – I know, Harry drunk, you just can't picture it can you. That's why I put it in.

Rapid flight – this is an AU story, so SOME OF IT IS different, e.g. NOT the same. Personally if you are going to give a review like that then I don't give two shits if you don't like my story because there are people out there who understand it and like it. AU means things are different from normal; Harry grew up with parents so they might end up having another kid. Also where in the books does it say werewolves can't have kids, it doesn't, and their children are likely to be werewolves. So get your facts right before you lecture me. Also Lily's best friend wasn't Alice. I've read all the books over 8 times each (5th book 4 times) and not once did it mention that Lily's best friend was Alice, Lily can have a friend who is a death eater, in my story she didn't know about it. Personally I'm glad you don't like my story and I hope to never get another review from you.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed except Rapid flight. Here's the story.

The next morning I woke up to a hangover and Lily shouting at me. I opened one eye and Lily was standing there with her wand pointed at me. She was going on about how I gave Harry beers and got him drunk. "Lily, please stop yelling at me until I've had a hangover potion." I said sitting up.

"WHAT, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DO YOU?" Lily yelled.

"No Lily, I've just got a massive hangover and I don't need you yelling into my ear." I said.

"WELL PREHAPES YOU SHOULDN'T'VE…"

Lily was saying before I put a silencing charm on her. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. _Peace at last._ I thought. I got washed and dressed and went back outside into my bedroom. Lily wasn't there. I walked out of my room and followed Lily's voice. It was coming from Harry's room so I went in there. Lily was standing over Harry's bed giving him a potion. "Lily." I said.

"What now Sirius?" she asked sounding like she could kill me at any moment.

"Have you got any hangover potion?"

"Yes I have."

"Can I have some please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I just gave Harry the last of it."

I walked downstairs sulking. I walked into the kitchen where James was reading the daily prophet. "James have you got any hangover potion?" I asked.

"I think Lily is giving the last of it to Harry. I know Tuesday has some." James said laughing.

"Could you go and get it for me please?"

"NO HE WON'T." Lily yelled as she walked in.

I grabbed my head and made a cup of strong coffee. "Hey James, who is the potion master of Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Professor Snape." Harry said walking in.

"Bullocks, he won't give me one. What about Zara?"

"Yeah she has some left." Lily said.

I quickly went to the fire place and put some floo powder in it. I walked back into the kitchen. "Where does Zara live?" I asked.

"35 maple drive." James said without bringing his face over the paper.

"Thanks." I said walking back to the fire.

I put some more floo powder into the fire and flooed to Zara's house. When I came out of the fire I walked into the kitchen calling out for Zara. When I got into the kitchen this girl was sitting at the table, she had long black hair, with blue eyes. She was slim and quite tall. She looked about 15 and looked a bit like Tuesday in the face. "Hi, this is Zara's house right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she'll be down in a minute. She's just getting dressed." She replied.

She had a nice sweet voice. "Sorry, but who are you?" I asked her.

"I'd ask you the same question."

"I asked first."

"I come here everyday for breakfast, I win. So who are you?"

"Look little girl, I have a massive hangover and the floo ride didn't help, so don't get me started cause I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood for what Sirius?" Zara asked walking into the room.

"For this little girl to play games with me."

"She is so much like you."

"What are you on about?"

"Kay, she is so much like you when you were that age."

"So this is Kay?"

"Yep, she looks a lot like you but mostly like her mum."

"Yeah, that's where I feel sorry for the girl."

"Excuse me. Why would I look like him?" Kay said interrupting us.

"Because I'm your dad. Look I'm not happy about it either." I said.

"Oh no, I'm happy about it, this means you have 15 years worth of presents to give me, Christmas and birthday's."

"Really. Tell me why I should. Do you even know my name?"

"Yeah, Sirius." She said sarcastically.

"And my surname." I said just as sarcastically.

"Black."

"Well done, you know the basics."

"Ha-ha."

"Have you got any hangover potion please Zara?"

"Of course I have, I'll just get it for you."

"Thanks."

"So is Lily pissed with you?"

"Yeah I had to put a silencing charm on her. She was going on about having to use the last of her hangover potion on Harry."

She pulled out a bottle from one of the shelves and handed me it. "Here you go Sirius."

"Thanks a lot."

I drank a mouthful of the liquid but nothing happened, I rank a couple more mouthfuls and I felt the effects go away. "So where's little Jamie?" I asked.

"He's at his friend's house 'til later." She replied.

"Ok, well since you don't have Jamie, do you want to go Diagon alley with me?"

"Sorry, I'm looking after Kay."

"She can come."

"I guess so. Do you want to go Kay?" she asked turning towards Kay.

"Yeah, there are a few things I have to get anyway." She replied getting up.

"Right then, let's go."

We all grabbed a bit of floo powder and flooed to the leaky cauldron. When we got there we walked into Diagon alley and went to Gringotts. Me and Zara got some money out and we went shopping. We went and got some clothes, some potion ingredients, I brought a fiery red and orange phoenix, and a firebolt broomstick. "Ok girls, I now have to go and find a job, so I'll see you later on if you don't want to hang around." I said.

"Don't be silly, we'll come with you." Zara said walking towards the at work job place.

I caught up with her and we walked in.

I was looking up some jobs when Zara walked over to me and pointed out a job on the far wall. "Read that Sirius."

I looked at it and it was a job for defence against the dark arts job at Hogwarts. I sent a letter to Dumbledore asking for the job and we left. We went to the leaky cauldron and flooed back to Zara's place. When we got back I stopped Kay from going into the kitchen. "Kay, I know I haven't been there for most of your life but this is the least I can do. Here are all those years worth of birthday presents." I said handing her the firebolt, the phoenix, and a ticket for 100 Galleons worth of make up, and a day at the willkings witches spa.

"Err, thanks, I know I've been really bitchy today. I'm sorry; mum didn't say you were this sweet."

"Don't worry; you know that spa is for two people. Who are you going to take?"

"I'll take Zara since she is always looking for me when mum is at work. Which is always."

"You know I meant take me."

"It's for witches. So, sorry."

"Oh well, well I have to get back to Lily's, I'll see you some other time."

"Ok, bye."

"BYE ZARA!" I called through the house to her.

She said bye and I left. I flooed back to Lily's house and when I stepped out of the fire I walked into the kitchen. Lily hung up the phone and walked up to me. "Hi Lils."

"Alright Sirius?"

"Yeah, so you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, it had to happen some time, and I was just on the phone to Kay, it's really sweet what you did. She never gets out and has never had a pet. She loved what you got her."

"Aww, I'm really glad she liked them, she's taking Zara to the spa."

"Yeah she said."

We carried on talking when an owl landed on the windowsill and taped the window with its beak. I opened the window and it gave me the letter. It was addressed to me. I opened it.

_Dear Mr Black,_

_ Thank you for your offer on the job of Defence Against The Dark Arts. I am happy to inform you that you have been given the place. I hope to see you on September the 1st._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore,_

_ Headmaster of __Hogwarts__School__ for witchcraft and Wizardry._

I gave the letter to Lily to read. "I'm really happy for you, I'm glad you're going to keep yourself busy."

"Thanks Lily."

The rest of the night went by fast. I was looking forward to the start of term so I ca get to work. At 11pm I went to bed and just laid there thinking about my new job. Before I fell asleep I remembered what I did for Kay. I had changed since I got here, and I say it was for the best.

Well that's all folks. My internet isn't working. I've had to go to my aunt's house to post this. I'm really sorry I can't update often, I will try and do it once a week, but until I have it working again it might take 2 weeks to update. I'm really sorry but it's AOL's fault not mine. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did leave a review telling me the ups and downs of it. Also sorry to my beta, I told you the problem above. I will use you and send the chapters to you once I have my internet back, but until then I'm sorry.


	5. the disaster

The reader of books – I'm glad you like it; I had to keep Sirius alive somehow. He is my favourite character. I had to get Harry drunk; it was too good not to do. Also this story runs alongside my other HP one, so I had to get Sirius a job at Hogwarts, how else was I going to put him in it if I didn't.

Hikki116 – I'm glad that you liked it.

A/N – my computer is still down so I will get an update as soon as possible.

"Oh shit, I'm late for work." Lily screamed as she ran through the house picking up her stuff.

I walked down the stairs fully dressed and ready for breakfast. "Sirius, can I ask you a favour?" Lily asked me with a little grin on her face.

"Yeah sure."

"I'm am late for work, can you please take Amy to school for me?"

"Where is her school?"

"Take her to Zara's house and you walk with her to the school, I would do it but I was needed in work almost 20 minutes ago."

"Yeah I'll do it for you."

"Thank you."

I made some breakfast and was about to eat it when Harry and Amy came downstairs. "So what's for breakfast uncle Siri?" Harry asked with a big grin on his face.

"What ever you are making."

"Uncle Siri where is mummy?" Amy asked.

"She had to go to work quickly so I'm taking you to school."

There was a loud thud on the window and an owl's head appeared. I opened the window and it dropped a newspaper on the table. I paid the bird and it flew off. I opened the paper and almost dropped it once I read the front page.

_Dark lord is back._

_Yesterday death eaters were apprehended in the department of mysteries in the ministry of magic. They were caught looking for a certain prophecy. The minister of magic wouldn't tell us which prophecy it was but our contact in the ministry told us it had something to do with the Harry potter and he who must not be named prophecy. The death eaters put up a fight and after 7 hours of fighting some of them were captured. You know who turned up once the fighting had started and if it weren't for Dumbledore and some other wizards the ministry wizards and witches in the fight would have died. Some are still being treated in st. Mungos. 12 death eaters were captured including Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lustrange, and the suicidal peter pettigrew. _

"It's about time they believed the truth. I've been telling the wizarding world that Voldemort was back but nobody believed me. Only Dumbledore believed me." Harry said from behind me.

"Well at least they believe you now." I replied. "Come on Amy, time for school."

"Ok, I'll just get my book bag."

Amy ran upstairs and came back down moments later carrying her bag. "Ok grab a bit of floo powder." I said.

"Can we walk there please?" she asked in a sweeter voice then normal.

"I don't know the way there."

"I'll come." Harry said with a bit of toast coming out of his mouth.

"Thanks."

We were walking down the street to Zara's house. It was very nice out. It was a hot day with a little breeze. There were no clouds in the sky. The birds stopped singing and there was an uncomfortable silence. It didn't feel right it felt like someone was watching us. I silently put a charm on Amy to make her as light as a feather. "Harry when I pull out my wand pull your one out and ran as fast as you can to Zara's house. It doesn't fell right. Don't forget your sister, she has a charm on her to make her light enough not to slow you down." I whispered.

I put my hand in my belt and gripped hold of my wand. There was a rustle to my left and I pulled my wand out and sent curses flying into the bush. As soon as my wand was pulled out Harry picked up Amy and ran as fast as he could with her. 9 men jumped out of the bush. They were dressed in death eater uniforms. I stunned two of them and one caught me with a full body-bind curse. Harry looked back and 5 of them were chasing after him. He stunned two and hit me with the counter curse and I jumped back up and stunned the two that stayed with me. I banished the stunned six into the bush and chased after the ones running after Harry. They caught up with Harry and grabbed hold of him and Amy. I managed to stun two of them but the third managed to apperate away with Amy.

I just looked at where Amy was. She had gone, it was just me and Harry left. I totally forgot about Harry and ran to Zara's house. Once I got there I just ran into the house without knocking and ran over to the fireplace. I put a bit of floo powder into the fire and called for James at Auror headquarters. His head appeared in the fireplace. "Death eaters have just attacked me and the kids. 8 stunned but one got away with Amy. I said before running back out of the house and back down the street where the fight took place. I turned a corner and standing there reviving the death eaters was Voldemort. I sent a couple of spells at him. They all missed and hit other death eaters. 3 death eaters fell down dead and two got stunned again. Voldemort turned around and pulled out his wand. We stood there looking at each other. He had a look of shock on his face. "I killed you." He said in a freaky tone that sounded inhuman.

"Well you didn't do a good job about it." I replied coldly. "Now where's the girl."

"I thought you'd have to decency to learn your friend's daughters name."

"I do, but to you she is just the girl."

"True, she is save with me, but she can be save and unharmed with you, IF you give me Harry."

"I've fought for him once and I'll happily do it again Tom."

"But don't you remember dying last time?"

"I'm still here alive. If you remember you lost your power on that day thanks to my curse. Don't you remember? I lowered my wand and said a little spell under my breath. You told me protection spells won't help me this time and you hit me with your curse. Afterwards you went up to Harry. Your spell rebounded off of him, do you want to know what spell I did. It was ultimum proteeksion." Auror's had appeared on the scene, some had been there since me and Voldemort had started our little chat. "You were to weak to kill me and Harry then, we are a lot stronger now, so come on and try it. Dumbledore should be here any minute to help Harry and me. It's your choice to live or die. Choose well." I raised my wand.

Voldemort apperated away just as Dumbledore appeared. Me, Dumbledore, Harry and James walked back to Zara's house. When we got there Zara had a hot cup of tea waiting for each of us. Dumbledore and James took theirs happily while I just left mine on the side. "Ok I thought you came here through the veil, why did you just tell Voldemort that stuff?" James asked a bit confused.

"I told him that stuff to get him scared and worried. He now believes that there are more wizards with more power then him. I made that spell up there and then, he doesn't know that and he will be looking magic books trying to find it. It's going to annoy him when he can't find it and he will take out the anger on his supporters." I said with a smile on my face.

"Either that or my daughter." James said.

The smile shot off my face as quick as it got there. He had Amy; of course he's going to torture her.

"I already have people looking for her." Dumbledore said after taking a sip of his tea.

An owl landed on the windowsill and tapped the window. I opened it and grabbed the letter. I opened it.

_Sirius black,_

_ I have your friend's daughter as you know. I want Harry not the girl, so you can save this girl from a lot of pain by giving me the boy. From 6pm tonight I will start torturing her. She will receive the curitus curse every half an hour for 5 minutes. You have 9 hours until the torturing begins, this letter will turn into a portkey once touched by Harry. It will only bring him. Send him and I shall send the girl back to you. If you leave it longer then 3 days. I will personally make sure this girl turns out like the Longbottoms._

_Voldemort._


	6. getting amy back

I handed to letter to James. Tears began to show up in his eyes. "I have a plan." I said.

"Well." James said trying to hold back the tears but with no success.

"We send Harry in. Voldemort won't do anything until he sends Amy back, he may be cold hearted and evil, but he is true to his word. He will summon Harry's wand and any portkeys Harry has on him. Once he is happy he will send Amy back to us. Once he does that you must use my wand to get your wand back." I said turning to Harry.

"But how will I get out of there?"

"With the second portkey you will have on you. I will put a charm on my wand and the portkey so they won't go to Voldemort when he summons them. You will wait until Amy is out of there then you will use the summoning spell to get your wand back and then say goodbye Tom and the portkey will bring you back into this room. The portkey is password operated so you will need to say it for it to work. Any questions?"

"Why do I have to go?" Harry asked.

"Because Voldemort says that only you must go for Amy to be sent back to us."

"This is ridiculous." James said standing up. "He must have left something behind. I'm not putting my kid in danger just to get my other one out."

"It's your choice James, but remember she is only 9 years old. She can not handle that kind of torture for long." I said getting up.

I went outside and turned into padfoot. I went around sniffing where the scene took place, nothing smelt out of the ordinary. I sniffed in the bush where they jumped out of and that's where I smelt it. It smelt like dungeons and moss. I had smelt that smell before, loads of times on raids. It wasn't out of the ordinary for a death eater. I went back to the house and walked back into the kitchen. I turned back into human and sat at the table. 10 minutes later everybody walked back in. Zara, Dumbledore, James and Harry sat down. After half an hour of discussing my idea James decided to go along with it. "Ok but once Amy is out of there she is to have it erased from her memory, and Lily is NOT to know. Get Harry drunk is one thing, she will kick you out if she finds out." James said.

We got Harry ready and he disappeared. We all sat around the table and waited. "So professor. Now that I am a professor I can deduct points from Slytherins and give them detention." I asked.

"Yes you can, but you can also take it from other houses as well."

"I've heard from Harry that Snape favours the Slytherins over everybody else. He never deducts points from them."

"That is quite true, it is up to him how he wants to deduct points."

"Well I guess I'm going to have to favour the rest of the school since nobody else will."

"It is up to you to do it how you see fit."

Moments later Amy came back crying her eyes out. James ran up to her. "They ar…are torture…Harry…have two wands." She managed to say before crying.

"Come on Dumbledore lets go." I said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Is that?"

"Yes it's a portkey, I did a multiplication charm on the portkey and I confused it to think that Dumbledore's touch is Harry's."

Dumbledore touch it and we appeared in a room. Death eater surrounded us and Voldemort had his back turned to us torturing Harry. I saw my wand on the floor where Harry must have dropped it. "Stupefy." I said and the spell hit Voldemort.

Voldemort turned around and faced me. "Clever giving Potter your wand."

Harry picked up his wand. "Goodbye Voldemort." Harry said.

Voldemort turned around and Harry was gone. He turned back to us but I grabbed hold of the second portkey and thrust it into Dumbledore's hand as well and we disappeared. We appeared moments later in Zara's kitchen. Amy was hugging Harry like there was no tomorrow and he had a look of unease on his face. "Amy." James said as Amy looked at him. "Obliviate."

"DAD." Harry yelled.

"It's for her own sake, she won't have nightmares about it. Also don't tell your mother about this. I like Sirius living with us."

"Ok, but what do I get out of it?"

"You get to keep your broom."

"WHAT!"

"What did you expect?"

Lily walked into the room as James started laughing. "Well I wouldn't mind a holiday. We haven't has one in over 3 years."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. But where will we go?"

"What? You're teaming up on me now. Who says I have the money to go on holiday?"

"How about Spain Harry?"

"Sounds nice mum. But Canada sounds better."

"True. I guess we can go there before you go back to school."

"What? What? We can't. I can't afford it." James said with a smile on his face.

"I'll pay for it. It's the least I can do after you have taken me in so kindly." I said with a smirk on my face.

"That settles it then, Canada it is." Lily announced with a little smile on her face.

"But I hate muggle planes." James whined.

The next day

Me, James and Harry were all playing this muggle game console I brought. It was called a PS2. I brought a load of games with it and we were all playing unreal tournament 2004. I was kicking arse on it when Lily came in and started to rant on about her day. "I swear we should be allowed to curse people not just heal them." Lily said sitting down and conjuring up a glass of vodka.

"What's the matter dear?" James asked not taking his eyes off the telly.

"Well today a man walks in with 32 eyes. Someone tried to turn him into a spider, while I'm healing him I notice all 32 eyes looking down my top. Pervert or what? Then in the afternoon I'm walking through the waiting area and some guy grabs my arse. He said sorry he couldn't see, so I made sure he couldn't. I put a personal blinding curse on him, so I'm the only healer who can take it off, and I'm not going to. Also when I get home my husband is playing computer games with his friend while I'm telling him what's wrong. He still doesn't care so he spends tonight on the sofa since his FRIEND has the spare room." She said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

She made herself something to eat and came back in and sat down. "Oh I've booked the holiday Lily." I said not taking my eyes away from the screen.

"Great, when is it?"

"This Friday."

"What? How did you get it this quick?"

"I know some people who know some people."

"Say no more, this isn't dodgy is it?"

"No, not one bit dodgy."

"So we go in three days. How am I going to get off work and pack?"

"Leave the packing to James. He's not at work so he can pack."

"I don't trust him enough to let him pack. I'm going to go and start now."

"It's muggle Canada so no magic."

"WHAT?" James yelled looking at me.

I took this chance to kill him. "Ha-ha James, your dead, its Harry's turn now."

A/N – I'll end it there, I can think up loads of useless stuff to put in before the holiday but I don't want to bore you. Anyway I'll have another chapter up tonight or two tomorrow and then it's back to weekly or fortnightly updates. Here are review updates –

Reader of books – I realise that I haven't put little details like that in, that means it is the same. There was an attack at the department of mysteries; I put it in the last chapter though not in Harry's fifth year. Also Harry knows about the prophecy and it is the same, but as you see they managed to get voldie by surprise but it didn't work well. Anyway she is safe and sound now. Thanks for the review.

lilroxyn03 – I'm glad you liked it and here is the update.


	7. holiday

The reader of books – no need to be so happy, it is only a holiday. But I love Canada so they had to go there. But guess who they meet there, it is none other then…I'm not saying it would spoil it, but it's going to be funny.

Artemis's music1-0-1 – it isn't like that, he is just a little bit happy but there will be death and destruction to come. Only 'cause I love that sort of thing.

Spideycat – he's greedy, what makes you think that. I don't think he is, and IF he is he's not meant to be. And no need to say no offence, it's your opinion.

Padfootlives101 – aww thank you, I'm glad you like it and that review was so sweet. Also I think the first one was the best but there will be better ones to come. Remember Sirius is going to work at Hogwarts. Imagine all the pranks.

Korrd – I'm sorry you don't like it for that reason but if Sirius has everything he ever wanted then why would he go back to somewhere where he has nothing.

Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm glad you liked the story.

I jumped off the aeroplane. I was so excited; this was my first holiday ever. My mum never liked me as a child so I never got to go away, and I ended up in Azkaban so this was my first holiday and it was covered in snow. When I said I'd take them all Canada I didn't know one thing about it, it could have been a shit hole for all I knew but no it was snowing. The rest of them came off the plane laughing. I had decided that I wanted to take Kay with me as well. In the end it ended up as Kay, Lily, James, Harry, Amy, Jamie, Emma, and me. To many kids but it ain't going to spoil my holiday. Well at least Tuesday's not here.

We walked out of the airport and got into two cabs. These took us to the mountains where we were going to be staying. The place was made out of wood but it looked stable, it looked like it could hold off an avalanche. We walked into the main lobby and checked in. I had booked three rooms. One for James and Lily, one for Amy, Emma, and Kay, and the last one that was the pent house suit, I had it booked for Harry, Jamie, and me.

We put our stuff into our rooms and met in the dining area. It was quite large and was really warm, by looking outside you would think that the room would be freezing but it wasn't hot but had a nice warmth about it. We got something to eat and decided to go skiing while it was still light out.

I decided that I wanted a snowboard not skis. Harry, Jamie, Emma and James agreed with me and had snowboards themselves. The ramp was fairly easy to move around. It was the course you had to take before you went on any of the others. They wanted you to get accustom to the ramps and the best way to do it is to get you to go down this one. It was practically impossible to drop on this course. Even Jamie managed to get across without dropping. The instructor watching over this ramp said that it was a lot harder for skiers. But by the look of it Lily was going through it rather easily. "I forgot how great it was to ski." Lily said as we got to the bottom of the ramp.

"What?" I asked.

"I FORGOT HOW GREAT IT WAS TO SKI." She said really slowly and sarcastically.

"I heard what you said. I mean what do you mean you forgot?"

"I used to go skiing every Christmas while I was a kid, that's why I never stayed at Hogwarts."

"I always thought it was because James stayed each year with me."

"Well and that."

"The only year I didn't go was my 6th year because all us girls went to a spa to get glamed up for the boys we were meeting."

We walked back to the hotel just talking about little things.

When I got back I went into James and Lily's room and we just talked.

Harry's POV – I was going to keep it just Sirius, but I like to see things through different POV's

I walked back into my room and found all the girls there talking to Jamie. They had been crowded around him for weeks now. He never got a minute to himself when the girls were around. "Come on girls leave him along or take him outside. I'm going to bed." I said loud enough for them to hear.

They were just whispering among themselves. Jamie gave me one of those please help me looks. He gave me them whenever Amy was around him. But as soon as Amy was gone Emma went with her and them Jamie dropped his head a bit sad. Amy was at the stage of her life when she was starting to like boys. Where as Jamie was still a bit too young. He liked to play with Emma but nothing else. They could be future boyfriend and girlfriend but they were still too young. Amy didn't care that Jamie was too young. She liked him and wanted to be with him 24/7. He told me it was a pain in the arse, and he used those exact words. "GIRLS." I said a bit too loud.

"Yes Harry." Kay said turning around.

"Can you all go out please? I want to tell Jamie something and then I want to sleep."

"No, if you want to sleep you can use my bed tonight and I'll use yours." Amy said interrupting me.

"Amy please go." Jamie asked politely.

She stormed out of the room and Emma followed her. Kay walked over to me. "Good night Harry." She said planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Night." I said back.

I had a girlfriend. Her name was Ginny and Kay knew that but for over five years now Kay as always given me a good night kiss. She said we are good friends so it shouldn't be a problem and ever since she has done it. It never bothered me one bit. "Thanks Harry." Jamie said letting out a breath of relief and sitting on his bed.

"No problem, that sister of mine is getting way out of hand."

"Tell me about it. She only pushed me into a heap of snow earlier and jumped on me. She said sorry it was an accident then she gave me a quick kiss on the lips before getting up and going over to Amy and Kay."

"She's getting too much." I said shaking my head.

"Well tomorrow on the ramps she wont be able to stay with me, I'm going to be on the ramps all day so she won't be with me, the only time we will be together is when we are eating and I will be able to cope with her for a hour."

"Well let's hope it works."

The next day we were all out on the ramps. Sirius and me decided that we would show off to the girls. We got to the top of the ramp when my day went from great to shit. "Scar face, what are you doing here?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"Enjoying a nice holiday until I saw your face ferret boy."

"You watch your mouth Potter."

"No one here to protect you Malfoy."

"I here you make a good ferret, I might make you a pink one." Sirius said from behind me.

Sirius' POV

"I'd like to see you try blood traitor"

"Malfoy, you might want to keep a mussel on you son."

"What did you say? There is no Lily to protect you now Black."

"Muggle hunting Lucius. Harry, do you feel like running from an avalanche."

"Yeah." Harry said with a smile on his face.

I pulled out my wand "explodra." I said.

The top of the mountain exploded and snow came flying down. Harry and me went speeding away down the mountain. I turned both of our snowboards into portkeys to take us to our rooms if need be. I looked back and the Malfoy's didn't make it. We jumped off a cliff and grabbed hold of our boards and appeared in our room. "Harry, they didn't make it, they are at least 30 foot under snow." I said with a big grin.

"Who didn't make it?" Lily said from behind me.

"Busted." Was all Harry said.

What did you think? It will get much better and a lot more of the holiday to come. I won't be able to update for a while since this is the last day I have the Internet for some time. Well leave a review and I will post more as soon as I get to a computer. Good day.


	8. trouble

"Harry, they didn't make it, they are at least 30 foot under snow." I said with a big grin.

"Who didn't make it?" Lily said from behind me.

"Busted." Was all Harry said.

"So who's going to talk first?" Lily said crossing her arms.

"Err, bye." I said running for the door.

The door slammed closed in my face. "Talk." Lily said walking up to me.

"It was only an avalanche. Malfoy was pissing me off so I created an avalanche to squash him." I said.

"It's not that bad mum." Harry butted in.

"I'll be onto you in a minute." She said in a warning tone.

"Lily, Harry was there but I created the avalanche. It was one great piece of magic, you should have seen it."

"Shut up Sirius. What kind of example are you setting my son?"

"A good one mum."

"Harry go to your room."

"This is my room mum."

"Well go to my room then."

The whole room shook. "What was that?" Harry asked.

"It was an explosion." I replied.

"Magic?" Lily added.

"Maybe."

We all drew out our wands as James, and Kay ran into the room. They already had their wands drawn. "It's death eaters." He said looking around the room. "Where's Emma?"

"She was with you." Lily said sounding worried.

"She left us to come to the rooms almost half an hour ago."

"The girl's room."

"What about Jamie and Amy?"

"They are in the girl's room."

I ran out of the door and into the girl's room. Sitting on the bed was Emma and Jamie. Jamie was comforting Emma with a smile on his face. Emma looked like she had been crying. The explosion must have scared her. "Emma, are you alright?" I asked running over.

"Yeah, I smacked my head in that explosion. I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Where's Amy?"

"She went out about 10 minutes ago to look of James."

"What? And you let her go on her own?" Lily asked fuming.

"Well yeah, Emma wouldn't let me go with her. Something about needing to ask me something."

"What like can I look for your tonsils?" Harry said with a grin.

"What are you on about Harry?"

"You are the dumbest boy I know Jamie, why do you fancy him Emma?"

"Emma don't fancy me."

"Yes I do." Emma butted in looking down at the floor.

Jamie looked like he had just been slapped this is awkward "Err, don't we need to find Amy?" Jamie said before running out of the door.

I followed him and we looked for Amy. I went outside and found a death eater putting Amy under the Curitus curse. I killed that death eater without even thinking. All the death eaters looked up. They all saw me and they disapperated away. I guess people thinking I survived the killing curse makes them scared of me. Lucius was the only death eater left. "Well I must bow to you. You are brave enough, no sorry, stupid enough to stay and fight me. I thought Bellatrix would've been here. I was hoping she'd stay." I said.

"I have." Someone said behind me.

I whipped out my wand and the battle began. I was doing alright until Kay came and helped me. Now I had two people to protect. Tuesday was always better at this then me. I managed to protect her and soon Bellatrix apperated away and it was two against one. Draco came out of nowhere and hurled curses at us. Kay dived behind a snowman while I created a shield around me. I fired a curse at Draco and it hit him in the leg and he fell to the floor. I had taken all of the bones out of his leg with that curse. Lucius shot a killing curse at Kay. She didn't see it coming. I ran as fast as I could towards her. I was getting there; I jumped and just got in the way of the curse. The curse hit me and I fell to the floor. "Sirius." She yelled and ran over to me. A tear was in her eye and she went mad. She fired curse after curse at Lucius. I got up and helped her. Lucius and Draco apperated away and left just us two.

Kay fell to her knees and started crying. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "No need to cry, next time they won't escape." I said before walking back inside.

She jumped out of her skin. "But…But, you're dead." She managed to say.

"Well that's bloody nice."

"But how?"

"I've died before I can't die again." I said walking away feeling sad.

Kay ran up to me and started asking questions but I just ignored her and just walked. I didn't even look where I was going. All I thought about was Harry and my life before the Veil. Yeah it was nice here, but that was my home. So what if I was a wanted criminal and couldn't leave my own house. It was my life and I even enjoyed bits of it. This is only a dream world. I know I died going through the Veil but I ended up here. I guess when people die they go to their own personal heaven. I miss my old life, as soon as this holiday is up I'm going to go and find a way back. Even if there isn't a way back, it won't hurt to try. Remus and me were the only people left to look after Harry. Now that I'm not here it has to be hard for Remus. "Sorry Kay but I need to be on my own." I said walking into my room and closing the door on her.

A/N - I know really small chapter but I'm sorry. I'm still thinking of ideas, but I have the final scene planed out and it is great, well I think it is. Anyway sorry about the short chapter, I will make the next few long for you. Thanks for reading and please review.

Hikki116 – thanks for the review, there is no pressure but my computer is back up so more updates more often.

Snow Owl Queen – yeah sounds fun, lets all kill AOL. Well you haven't missed loads; the best bits are still to come. Thanks for the review.

Luvsdabook – thanks for pointing that out, without a Beta I skip little things like that. I'm glad you enjoy it, that's what it's here for.


End file.
